monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slanicornic
Slanicornic is a Flying Wyvern found in the Salt Plains, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's 3.0 update. It is one of the Flagship Monsters of 3.0 and is a close relative to Gurenzeburu. Physiology Slanicornic has long spike on its chin much like the Rathian, a long slender head with teeth similar to Gurenzeburu's teeth, and a tail very similar to Meraginasu, that its able to expel salt from the end of it long armored tail. Its wings are bulky yet still allow it for long time flight but its legs feet seem better designed for hooking into the ground. Its body color is a mix of blacks, whites, pink, and vanilla while its eyes are actually cloudy like a snake close to shedding, its actually said that its possibly blind from the salt in the area. When enraged, puffs of smoke and fire will come out of its tail. Habitat Slanicornics are perfectly adapted for living in the Salt Plains and actually can't be found anywhere else in the New World, making them quite rare and unique. Attacks and Moves Slanicornic shares a few different attacks with Gurenzeburu and Meraginasu while also having a few of its own unique attacks. Anger Roar: When Slanicornic first spots a hunter, it will turn to face them before flapping its wings once and roaring in the air like Gurenzeburu. When it roars, salt will come out of its tail and do a small bit of damage to hunters near its tail. Chin Stab: Slanicornic will run forward before stabbing forward with its spike, kinda like a Lance/Gunlance. Double Chin Stab: This attack is done just like the first one but it will do a second stab after the first one. Salty Tail Swipes: Slanicornic will lift its tail up and swing it from side to side on the ground, knocking clouds of salt at hunters. After swing its tail on the ground, it will quickly swipe one extra time. When it swipes for the last time, it will expel large amounts of salt from its tail before raising its tail up from the ground. This attack causes Salty. Salt Expulsion: It will begin to sneeze from the salt around the area before slamming its tail on the ground and shaking it around. When it shakes, its tail small bits of salt will come out of its tail before it violently slams its tail again and shoots a large burst of salt from its tail and it swiping towards hunters. If damaged by this attack, it will cause Salty. Fire Blast: It will stab forward with its spike before quickly firing a short range fire blast at hunters. This blast greatly resembles the shot from a Gunlance and causes Fireblight. Turning Spike Sweep: If hunters are on one side of it, it will quickly turn and sweep its chin, along with the rest of its body, on one side before slowly recovering after the attack. Salty Storm: It will slam its head into the ground and shake its head into the ground before a boom is heard underground. After the boom, large piles of salt will explode around it and cause Salty if hunters are hit. Double Fire Blast: Similar to its normal one, it will back up before stabbing forward and shooting a puff of fire from its mouth before repeating the attack for a second time. The last Fire Blast is larger and actually has a spread effect like certain Gunlances. These blasts will cause Fireblight. Rage Mode: Slanicornic will slam its tail into the ground and roar violently in the air. After roaring, puffs of smoke and fire will come out of its tail. When enraged, its tail becomes weaker to attacks along with its back. Now when it shoots its Fire Blasts, the blasts will have a spread affect to them. Shotgun Fire Blast: In Rage Mode, it will slam its face down on the ground before raising up its had and blasting multiple Fire Blasts at once, causing Slanicornic to be knocked backwards. This attack causes Fireblight. Charging Homing Fire Blasts: It will turn towards a hunter before roaring in a similar fashion to the Rathalos. It will than turn and begin to run in a complete circle while firing its blasts. From its blast being short ranged, it will run closer to hunters to damage them while running. It will fire five blasts while running in a circle before stopping an taunting. This attack causes Fireblight. Fatigue Gas: Slanicornic will get down on the ground emit and a emit a gas that lowers a hunters stamina in a similar style to Gravios. Unsheathed Blasts: In the middle of performing its Turning Spike Sweep, it will quickly back up before shooting huge blasts of fire at hunters while performing the attack. This attack causes Fireblight. Stepping Fatigue Gas: Similar to Basarios(4th Gen), it will step forward while emitting gas before stopping and fighting normally. It will step forward three times while emitting the gas. Tail Afterburner: It will swing its tail side to side slowly before quickly slamming its tail into the ground, causing slam bits fire to appear around the below it. The fire will slowly drain hunters health as long as they are standing in it. Charged Wyvernfire: In Rage Mode, Slanicornic will begin to have sparks appear around its mouth and begin to flap its wings to pick up Salt particles around it. As it picks up particles, its mouth will slowly open wider and wider before it flies. When it files up, it will try to land violently on a hunter. If it lands and hits a hunter, the hunter will fly into the air before Slanicornic fires the powerful blasts at them in the air. This attack can instant kill hunters if there is no Lifepowder used before hunters touch the ground. After the attack, its tail will begin constantly have smoke come out of it before it can do it again. While flapping up Salt, it causes Salty and the Wyvernfire itself causes Fireblight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire 0 *Water 0 *Ice +5 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +5 Skills: Cannon Emperor, Auto Guard, Guard +1, Stamina Recovery Down, and Slowed Sheath. Gunner Set *Fire +5 *Water +5 *Ice +10 *Thunder +10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Strong Shot, Gun Sage, Guard Up, Stamina Recovery Down, and Slowed Sheath. Notes *Slanicornic Armor Set is quite popular for hunters to use though isn't used by many hunters from it being hard to make. *Slanicornic is the first monster to use the Salty aliment. **'Salty' causes hunters to lose health and feel hot as if they were in a hot environment. To get rid of this aliment, hunters must drink a Cool Drink. *Similar to Gurenzeburu, Slanicornic is an omnivore that feeds on underground roots, ore such as Firestones, and occasionally carrion. **Slanicornics actually don't hunt for larger prey and prefer to feed on ores, crystals, and water-filled roots. *'Cannon Emperor' gives hunters the following abilities. Super High-Grade Earplugs, Attack x1.2 when wielding a Gunlance, Fencing, Cooldown-time is halved, Heat Blade Activation Time sped up to only 3 seconds. Also, Normal Shelling Gunlances get +2 Loading, Long Shelling +1 and Scatter Shelling also +1. *'Gun Sage' gives hunters the following abilities. Super High-Grade Earplugs, Attack x1.2 when wielding a Heavy Bowgun, Power (value) of Element/Status Ammo x1.2, Evade Distance Up, Melee Attacks and Crag/Clust Shots all do 15 KO Damage, Fire Laser does x1.2 damage and Perfectly-Timed Compression will result in more Attack Power for that 1 salvo. *Many of Slanicornic's attacks are based on the Gunlance. *Despite it appearing in this game, Gurenzeburu doesn't seem to appear in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:BannedLagiacrus